dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Zamasu (LOTSG)
Supreme Zamasu is the fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, who fused with the Potara earrings in order to defeat the combined might of Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta, along with Godly Super Saiyan Future Trunks and God-ki Potential Unleashed Gohan. He ceased to exist soon after he appeared once Allie absorbed him into herself, as the environment inside of a Buu degraded the fusion magic and split him back into his component pieces. Appearance Supreme Zamasu has the appearance of Future Zamasu with some minor changes due to being half-Saiyan. He briefly had the light pink hair of Goku's Super Saiyan Rosé form but it changed to white after attaining the appropriate transformation. He gained a purple, gaunt, vampiric appearance as a Makaioshin. Personality Supreme Zamasu, as a fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, is arrogant and cruel like his components. With his new level of power, he proclaimed himself the ultimate being and declared that he was justice and truth incarnate. His incredible power and immortal body resulted in Zamasu refusing to defend himself against Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Gohan's attacks, rightfully believing their power was unable to even reach him. During his fight against Kaestos, he proclaimed it to be blasphemous for the Saiyan to attack him. His ego and pride would cause him to immediately become a Makaioshin after his power overwhelmed his immortality. After completing his transformation into a Makaioshin, Supreme Zamasu became desperate to kill his opponents; he also refused to admit his components had done anything wrong despite his current fallen form and attempted to kill all who witnessed him. When Allie began to absorb him Zamasu remained defiant to the end, screaming his righteousness as she completed the absorption and defused the Makaioshin. Biography Power Supreme Zamasu is an incredibly powerful entity due to being the fusion of two incredibly powerful gods, he holds Future Zamasu's immortality and is permanently in Goku Black's Super Saiyan Rosé form. His God Ki upon coming into existence was 35, allowing him such power that only Goku using Super Saiyan God and Kaio-ken x4 together could temporarily outmatch him. Upon attaining the Super Saiyan White state his power jumped to 44, allowing him to near effortlessly defeat his opposition. He was able to fight Super Saiyan God 2 Kaestos to a standstill despite being slightly weaker than his foe due to being immortal. When he became a Makaioshin, Supreme Zamasu's power jumped one last time to a God Ki of 50, which was enough to turn the fight in Zamasu's favor. Transformations/Forms *'Super Saiyan Rosé - '''Upon coming into existence Supreme Zamasu was already utilizing this transformation and had light pink hair, which Goku Black had attained and was using before fusing. Supreme Zamasu is stronger than the combined might of Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks in this form. *'Super Saiyan White' - Supreme Zamasu attained this form shortly before defeating Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Future Trunks. This transformation only boosts his power roughly 1.26 times that of Super Saiyan Rosé. *'Super Saiyan White: Makaioshin''' - Due to his increasing arrogance and pride, along with his evil nature, Supreme Zamasu turned into a Makaioshin during his fight against Super Saiyan God 2 Kaestos. As a Makaioshin his skin turns purple and he gains a gaunt, vampiric appearance. His power rose to a stable God Ki of 50 in this form and allowed him to outmatch his opponent, however, his regenerative immortality was lost in the process. Techniques As a fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Supreme Zamasu presumably has all of their techniques. Battles & Conflicts *Supreme Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/White) '''VS '''Goku (Super Saiyan God/SSG:KKx2/SSG:KKx4), Vegeta (Semi-Completed Super Saiyan God), Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed), and Future Trunks (Godly Super Saiyan) (Zamasu Wins, the four Saiyans are defeated) *Supreme Zamasu (Super Saiyan White/Makaioshin) '''VS '''Kaestos (Super Saiyan God 2) & Allie (Godly Majin; Supporting) (Loss, Kaestos is injured, Supreme Zamasu is defused back into Goku Black and Future Zamasu by Allie) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Kais Category:Saiyans Category:Supreme Kai Category:Gods Category:Evil Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Canon Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Main Villains